Digital images, video technology are an essential and inherent part of the present day. Application of digital images, video technology in mobile and hand-held devices and over internet is immense. Most of the industries such as entertainment industry with animation and live action requirement, defense, broadcasting, medical imaging, surveillance, astronomy, robotics and computer graphics require soaring high on quality and performance with ever demanding needs of lossless image compression technique.
Existing professional video players provide a way to playback sequence of images or video from a compressed source which is lossy. Playing a sequence of uncompressed hi-resolution image-frames requires large RAM capacity. Commercially available hard-disk speed is not sufficient to transfer enormous amount of image data to the computer. For a 2K (2048×1024) image sequence of 800 frames, one would require 5033164800 Bytes (4.6875 GB) of RAM to playback 33.33 seconds of smooth playback at lossless quality. Hence there is a need of a system that provides lossless compression technique that allows the end user to be able to seamlessly playback video without frame-count limitations and thereby overcoming the constraint on RAM.
Hence what is needed is a compression/decompression method that provides 100% numerically lossless reconstruction of the image as compared from its uncompressed source and also the decompression system that should be extremely fast so as to read the compressed image data [and decompress] at 24 FPS losslessly.